1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for conveying concrete for the construction of multi-storey concrete buildings, said arrangement including a concrete-distributing mast, which is height-adjustable on completed parts of the building, said mast comprising a supporting column, a rotary unit and an arm assembly that is preferably designed as an articulated boom, and including a conveying line, which is guided over the height of the supporting column to the arm assembly and is impinged upon with liquid concrete.
2. The Prior Art
An arrangement of this type with a height-adjustable concrete-distributing mast is known, where the supporting column, in the form of a tubular column, is constructed in a free-standing manner on an X-base at the start of the building work and, from there, initially two floors of the building are concreted. Floor apertures, through which the tubular column reaches, are formed in the formwork. Each floor aperture is equipped with automatically pivotable ratchets and with accommodating means for a hydraulic climbing apparatus. The hydraulic climbing apparatus comprises at least one hydraulic cylinder, at least one claw guided at the tubular column and automatically pivotable ratchets for the climbing operation. Once the first two floors with their floor apertures have been concreted, the climbing can begin. In this case, the tubular column is gradually displaced over one floor height at a time. In addition, after a total predetermined climbing lift, an extension piece of corresponding length has to be inserted into the conveying line. In the case of known climbing masts of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,955B1 and DE-4200669A1), the concrete-conveying line and the climbing apparatus are guided upwards to the arm assembly outside the supporting column, which in the majority of cases is in the form of a cylindrical column. This requires additional precautionary measures in the region of the floor aperture and when moving the supporting columns and these are deemed to be disadvantageous.